Le dernier patient de la journée
by Scaria
Summary: Lorsqu'on t'a amené à moi, j'allais juste quitter l'hôpital. Ma journée était finie et j'allais rejoindre ma femme et mon fils, retourner dans ma petite vie. Je ne pensais vraiment pas te revoir ainsi. Et à vrai dire, je ne pensais jamais te revoir du tout.


_Un OS très court qui m'est venu comme ça. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné "Vie brisée", mais je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, désolée._

**oOo**

Lorsqu'on t'a amené à moi, j'allais juste quitter l'hôpital. Ma journée était finie, j'allais rejoindre ma femme et mon fils, retourner dans ma petite vie. Pas très heureuse, certes, mais pas malheureuse non plus. Une de ces vies tranquilles et insignifiantes où on ne se sent même pas vraiment vivre. Et puis, une des médimages a ouvert la porte de mon bureau dans un lourd craquement. Ses traits étaient tirés par la terreur et sa voix s'est brisée quand elle m'a annoncé qui tu étais. J'ai filé sur ses talons si vite qu'il m'a semblé transplaner.

Et je t'ai vu.

Tu avais tellement changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions parlés. Du temps où nous n'étions que des enfants brisés par la guerre d'un sorcier fou. Tu avais grandi, tes traits s'étaient renforcés, durcis. De fines cicatrices barraient ton torse et ton visage, des marques qui te furent laissés par les mages noirs que tu avais pourchassés. Tu n'étais plus un enfant, mais un homme.

Un homme.

Je me suis approché doucement de toi et j'ai remarqué la pâleur de ta peau, ton visage tiraillé de souffrance, ta mâchoire serrée et tes yeux verts, si verts, qui papillonnaient. Une des médimages à tes côtés m'a récité les sorts qui t'avaient frappés. Elle aussi tremblait. Tous ceux qui t'entouraient tremblaient. Ton rouquin de partenaire ne cachait même pas les larmes qui baignaient ses joues et les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Mais moi, je restais droit, stoïque, indifférent. Et pendant un instant, je me perdis dans le passé.

Et dans ce que j'avais toujours ressenti pour toi.

Enfant, c'était de la jalousie, de la haine pour toi qui attirait tous les honneurs. Mais le temps passa et révéla ce qui était caché derrière toute cette rancœur. Les premiers émois d'un adolescent qui découvre le désir. La guerre s'intensifia et nous fûmes séparés, chacun de notre côté, chacun cherchant désespérément à survivre à toute cette folie.

Et puis, tu m'avais sauvé. Tiré des flammes brûlantes, emmené sur ton balai, volant au-dessus de l'enfer. Mes mains avaient entouré ta taille, s'étaient pressées contre ton torse. Mon visage enfoui dans ton dos, respirant ton odeur. Ce fut l'unique fois que je pus te toucher.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais.

Et puis la vie avait repris son cours. Après avoir payé mes dettes à la société, j'ai épousé la femme qui m'était destinée et ai donné un héritier à ma famille. Je t'ai chassé de mes pensées et de mes rêves. Je t'ai oublié.

Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes ce soir-là.

J'ai lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais pour te sauver, assisté de plusieurs autres guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste. Nous avons travaillé des heures et des heures à la tâche, s'épuisant jusqu'à ce que nos gorges deviennent sèches et que nos mains tremblent sous l'effort. Et puis une voix sombre a retenti.

Heure de la mort : 00.23

Je me suis arrêté brusquement au milieu d'un charme, baguette levée, figée dans son élan. J'ai refermé la bouche et avalé ma salive. Et j'ai senti une boule se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je me suis reculé d'un pas et ai laissé les autres guérisseurs s'occuper de toi. Je suis sorti dans le couloir, la démarche raide, comme un automate. Je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.

Tu étais mort.

Cela n'aurait rien dû me faire. Rien, vraiment rien. Tu ne faisais pas partie de ma vie. Je ne t'avais pas revu depuis presque dix ans. Rien...

Une voix de femme m'a appelé et je me suis retourné. Une chevelure de feu qui entourait un visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Une voix faible qui me suppliait de lui apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Je ne suis pas arrivé à lui répondre. Ma gorge était bien trop serrée pour parler. Alors j'ai simplement secoué la tête. Un mouvement lent. Gauche, puis droite. Une sentence de mort.

La rouquine s'est effondré à genoux en hurlant, les larmes dévorant sa face. Mais je ne me suis pas approché pour l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas. Une chaleur étouffante menaçait de m'engloutir. Il fallait que je fuis. Vite, loin. Retourner chez moi, dans mon Manoir, près de ma femme. Retourner dans ma petite vie tranquille et oublier que je t'avais revu.

Oublier que tu étais mort dans mes bras.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai suivi le couloir, sourd aux cris de souffrance qui résonnaient contre les murs blancs. Arrivé à mon bureau, j'ai quitté ma blouse, rangé mes affaires, enfilé mon manteau. Des gestes simples, mécaniques. Des gestes qui ne demandent pas de penser.

Et puis, j'ai transplané chez moi.

Les elfes de maisons m'annoncèrent que ma femme était déjà couchée et que mon fils de deux ans dormait tranquillement. Il était tard, mais je n'avais pas sommeil. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être réel, de flotter au-dessus du sol, indifférent à ce qui m'entourait. Je me sentais vide. Pas triste comme je l'aurais supposé, mais vide. Une simple coquille, une ombre d'homme. Je fermai rapidement les yeux et expirai longuement. Après tout, nous nous ne connaissions plus. Et à vrai dire, nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment connus. Tu n'étais pas le premier patient que je perdais. Et tu ne serais malheureusement pas le dernier. Le chagrin de deuil n'était pas pour moi.

Pas pour moi.

Lorsque je me suis glissé dans le lit conjugal, ma compagne s'est inconsciemment blottie contre moi. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras et ai doucement embrassé son front, ses longs cheveux chatouillant mon nez. Des cheveux noirs.

Il aurait dû être courts, ces cheveux noirs. Ce visage que je sentais sous mes doigts aurait dû être dur. Ce corps pressé contre moi aurait dû être fait d'angles et de muscles au lieu de ces doux arrondis.

Et ces paupières closes aurait dû renfermer les prunelles vertes les plus éclatantes que je n'avais jamais vues.

Mais ces paupières-là ne s'ouvriront plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

Alors une unique larme coula sur ma joue.


End file.
